My War Ends With You
by User 627
Summary: Diva won the war, destroying Red Shield, and forced Saya to retreat. Now it is up to the next generation to stop her. (In need of OC's as main characters, please send them in, no deadline. Can be either Chevalier or Human.) (Also has the use of magic!) (You can send in your OC's at any time!)
1. Prologue

**This is a next generation story. References from other anime/games will be used as well.**

**I highly doubt any one would want to read this though. The sole purpose of the story if purely for fun. No copyright intended.**

* * *

It was afternoon, and the sun was already setting.

Staring at the sun, is a young boy at the age of fifteen. He was all alone, and was listening to his headphones. This place by the river was his favorite spot.

"..."

Sora Miyagusuku, a young boy at the age of fifteen. He had brown spiky hair, and was quite tall and slender for his age. He was wearing wireless purple headphones, a purple sleeveless shirt with an MP3 player hanging by his neck, white cargo shorts, and purple tennis that matched the style of his shirt.

He was laying down in the grass by the river, carrying a spray can with him. He uses said spray can to do graffiti whenever he can.

"Sora!"

He looked up to see a brown haired, middle-aged, yet still a beautiful looking woman staring down at him.

"Please tell me you skipped school again..." The woman said as she massaged her forehead.

The woman's name was Mao Miyagusuku. She had long flowing brown hair. She is the current leader of her father's yakuza gang.

"Don't worry I didn't skip school today, Mom." He said with a frown.

"Good." Mao sighed. "The teachers are always complaining about you skipping classes, and never making any friends! You should really change your attitude." She pointed her finger at him for emphasis as she said that.

"I can easily pass the exams..." Sora bragged. "...and I don't need any friends, all they do is slow you down, and get in your way."

"Whatever..." Mao walked up the stairs leading to the road. "Go home before it gets dark, got it?!"

Sora didn't respond but nodded his head anyway. He started thinking about his father, whom he hated.

* * *

_"Sora Miyagusuku is an antisocial boy who doesn't have any friends. He claims he doesn't understand society, and that friends will only drag him down. He thinks they only agree with you so that you would stick up for them, even if they do not mean it. He does graffiti. Despite his negativity, he is highly intelligent, if not a genius, and also very imaginative and carefree. His favorite music to listen to is techno"_

He is the main protagonist.

Beneath his rough exterior, he has a heart of gold. He does not believe in killing.

Favorite quote: "Do what you want, how you want, when you want."

* * *

**I'm sorry if this was short.**

**Since this is a what if fic where Diva won instead of Saya, there will be a lot of changes, including for Kanade and Hibiki, who will be interested in Sora.**

**I will also be including a lot of OC's. Please send in your OC's, through private messaging, if you want them to appear.**

**Your OC can be either a chevalier, or human, or even a human that turns into a chevalier in the middle of the story.**

**But please take note to read the prologue and summary to understand the setting.**

**If you want to see what Sora looks like, he should look like the photo for this story. His character is based on someone from a certain game.**


	2. Start Game!

**I only have a few OC's so far, but I'll try to make it work.**

**When I said "magic," I meant as to more of a mutation in gene powers, such as: power of electricity, telepathy, etc.**

**Recommend you guys listening to some action OST's to make the story feel more lively.**

* * *

Sora was walking on an empty road on the way to his house, hands in his pockets, listening to his wireless headphones. Not really caring about anything

Before going home, he stopped by a ramen shop first. He was sure his mother wouldn't mind, after all, she was carefree when she was his age as well. He entered the store and sat down at the stool.

The bartender approached him.

"What will it be?"

"The usual..." Sora replied casually.

"Got it!"

The ramen was served in less than five minutes. Sora gave the bartender his pay, and started to eat. After a while a man with jet-black hair put his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Are you Miyagusuku?" The man asked. Sora looked at him. He had green eyes and looked about in his twenties and was quite tall. Oddest thing about the guy was the scars running down his face.

They were staring in each others eyes now. And it took a full minute before Sora responded.

"Sorry, you've got the wrong guy..." He shrugged his shoulder from the man's grasp rudely. He didn't want to get involved in whatever mess his mother's yakuza gang got themselves into. He went back to finish eating his ramen.

The man glared at him. He was losing his temper.

"Listen you little shit, your life is in danger, because of that dip-shit father of yours, and they sent me to protect your sorry ass!" He tried to grab Sora's shoulder again, but before he did, Sora disappeared in a flash and appeared right behind him.

"What do you know about my old man, huh?" Sora was aiming the palm of his hand at the mysterious man. A short spark of electricity was forming at the palm of his hand.

'High speed?! Impossible! He's only human! Unless...' The taller man thought. "Hmph! You better watch who you try to fight kid." He warned him.

* * *

Somewhere in another area...

"Do you think Izick can retrieve the boy?" A woman wearing a red jacket asked the Chinese woman beside her.

"Knowing him..." She paused and waited for the mark.

A large sound of what seemed like a small explosion came from behind them.

"...no."

"This is troublesome, why did he insist on working alone for this one?" The woman in red sighed. "Let's go help him, Hagi, Mei." At her signal Hagi stood up from where he was seated and followed his queen.

* * *

Outside the ramen shop, half an hour later...

The man known as Izick was smirking.

"Give up yet, kid?" He taunted.

Sora was panting. He planned to paralyze the man and just leave, but this guy was stronger than he looked. He frowned, he didn't really want to use this, he didn't absorb enough electricity to use this move twice. He wrapped his right hand around the wrist of his left one.

"Chidori!"

With that, lightning started to form in Sora's left hand, and it was making a chirping noise. He started to charge at him with speed that cannot be traced by the human eye.

But Izick was not human. Before Sora jabs him with that, he plans to grab his wrist and throw him off.

His didn't calculate properly, because the Chidori's target was never Izick, it was the electric pole behind him.

The impact would have been fatal to the user, even if the user was a Chevalier, he would still be wounded. But Sora used the electricity that was generating out of the pole and absorbed it into his body. Needless to say, the whole district suffered from a blackout.

After finishing absorbing from the electric pole, he took his hand out and glared at his opponent.

"Data Manipulation, complete!"

Izick also retaliated with a smirk.

"Looks like you're worth the trouble, kid."

Sora shuddered. He knew the man was stronger than what he was showing off with. So he decided being fully charged up was the best way to match up to him. Whoever this man was, he had a feeling that he isn't human.

Before the battle could continue any further, a yell stopped both the fighters.

"That's enough, Izick!"

Sora and Izick looked up to the roof and saw three figures, one male the other two female.

"Didn't I say I was gonna handle this one?!" Izick yelled and glared at the woman in red who was standing in the middle.

"You were taking too long, Izick!" She replied. Giving the man a glare of her own. She then looked over to where Sora was and gasped. 'He looks so much like Kai!' She thought. She loosened up her glare and jumped to where he was.

Sora took a few steps back from the woman. He was in trouble. The insane guy who attacked him was behind him, and this chick who was carrying a friggin sword just jumped in front of him from a rooftop! He knew he had to summon his Matrix if he wanted to even have a chance to escape, but even that move had its downsides.

Saya looked at him with concern.

"Listen, I know we just met, but you have to come with us, your life is in danger!"

"Yeah, from you guys!" Sora yelled never dropping his guard down.

"...I know it's hard to trust us, but if you come with us, we'll tell you about you father, Kai." She offered a piece of information in return for his cooperation.

Sora didn't care anymore about his father.

"As if I give a damn about that bastard! Just leave me the hell alone!"

Before he could try to escape, Mei jumped behind him and knocked him out. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Sorry, But this could save us a lot of time!" Mei apologized to him.

* * *

_In Sora's dream..._

_He walking down the road and it was crowded with people, he couldn't see their faces, they were just silhouettes. They were staring at him._

_**Get out of the way! You're blocking my view!**_

_He ran into a building and entered a dance floor. People were dancing and loud music played from the speakers, they were jumping and saying things that made no sense to him._

**_Shut up! _**

_He tried to leave, but a woman stopped him at the door. She was drunk and was flirting with him. _

_**Just leave me the hell alone! **_

_Suddenly the silhouettes melted into the floor, and the building disappeared. Darkness dawned over the scenery and was all over Sora, the only thing he could see was himself and a huge circle he was standing in. The circle was filled with rose petals_

_Suddenly the rose petals was blown by an invisible wind. Underneath the petals was the full circle view of what Sora was standing on, a huge portrait with two girls facing each other. They looked the same, and their eyes were closed. The only thing that could differentiate them was that one was wearing red, the other was wearing blue, the other had a katana, that other had a European sword. They both had black hair._

_And Sora was standing on the painting, making it look like the two girls were facing him horizontally. Sora had closed his eyes._

_**All the world needs is me.  
I got my values,...so you can keep yours, alright? **_

_He then opened his eyes and summoned his Matrix, it was basically like the technique Chidori in form of a blade. And strange figures started appearing, they were huge and inhuman-like. They had their mouth sticking out, and Sora could see fangs coming out of them. They looked like they were about to attack. _

_**Why is everyone always pushing things on me? **_

_The strange creatures started to attack him. Sora retaliated and started to attack them. He was slashing horizontally, vertically, thrusting, using any means to eliminate the creatures. They were fighting on the huge round portrait. Nothing else could be seen but that and the darkness._

_But no matter how many fell, new ones always appeared. The more he fought, the more they fought. The harder he hit, the harder they hit. The more he kills, the more they appear._

_It was futile. He was fighting for what seemed like days now._

_The strangest thing is, he didn't seem to mind._

_Just as things seemed like they were going to go on forever, a bright light flashed the area, destroying the creatures. The light faded, and revealed a young woman with long black straight hair._

_"Nice dream you have here." It didn't seem like a compliment, it was more like sarcasm._

_Sora didn't respond, but looked away from her. She took a few steps closer to him. Her bare feet was touching the portrait. She was wearing a white dress._

_"So you must be Sora..." _

_**No, you got the wrong guy... **_

_"Nope, I'm pretty sure you're Sora." She told him in kind voice. She seemed to be trying to reach out to him. _

_**Well, what do you want? **_

_"Not much, just your cooperation." She told him. _

_**I'm listening. **_

_"My name is Mei, and I'm contacting you from the real world. I'm actually surprised to see that someone would dream of fighting Cheropterans all by himself." _

_**Cheropterans? And what the hell do you mean your contacting me from the real world? **_

_"Well, basically Cheropterans are creatures who have the ability to suck blood..." She explained, she then walked over to the where the girl in red was standing in the portrait they were standing on. _

_**You mean like vampires? **_

_"Well, we're something like that, but only we don't die in the sunlight." _

_**What do you mean by we? Are you a Cheropteran? **_

_"Yes." _

_**You look human. **_

_"That's because I'm a Chevalier." _

_**Start talking. Now. **_

_She then explained to him all she knew about the Cheropterans. She all explained the feud between Saya and Diva. _

_**Well, I'm going to pretend I buy all that, but could you please explain to me why I have these powers. **_

_"Don't know..." She shrugged. "...but I do know that you're not the only human who has them." She stopped looking at the girl in red and looked at Sora. This painting, they look like they're about Kanade and Hibiki. How did that get here?" _

_**Kanade and Hibiki? **_

_"Daughters of Diva, did that slip my mind to tell you, sorry." _

_**Whatever, how did you get in my dream?**_

_"I'm a telepath, I can easily enter dreams and read minds, but that depends on the type of person. If his mental defenses are strong, then it's harder." She explained. "But I must say I'm impressed. It took me a while to enter your mind." She praised him. _

_**One more thing. **_

_"What?"_

_Suddenly many different swords surrounded Mei, pointing at her, threatening to strike her from the air. _

_**Get the hell out of my mind.**_

* * *

In the real world, in a huge ship...

"Any luck?" Saya asked Mei, who just went back to the real world. Hagi was playing the cello leaning on the wall in the room they were in. Izick was nowhere to be seen.

Mei sighed and looked at the boy with concern. She was sitting beside the bed Sora was sleeping on.

"He's a bit of a jerk, but I told him all he needed to know for now. Though, he still doesn't know why Diva is after him, so he'll likely to ask questions when he wakes up." She told him. She then looked at Saya. "He kicked me out of his mind."

Saya looked at the boy who was on the bed. He reminder her of Kai way a lot.

"There was something strange about him, in his dreams, he was fighting Cheropterans and we were standing on a portrait of Kanade and Hibiki." Mei's face was full of worry. She knew they couldn't take three queens on at once.

"Is it possible his mind is connected to Kai's?" Saya asked.

"I don't know, maybe."

* * *

_In Sora's dream... _

_**Glad she's gone. **_

_Sora was alone again standing on the portrait. He sighed, and looked around him all he could see was darkness. _

_**Now... **_

_The same monsters appeared again. _

_**...time to let out a little steam. **_

* * *

**That was it for this chapter.**

**Creators:**

**Mei - Ayyarin**

**Izick - Scarease**

**Hope you two liked it.**

**It's never too late to send in OC's.**


	3. Not your kind of guy

Somewhere in Italy...

A man in his thirties was sitting down on a table outside a restaurant, eating steak. This man was dressed in a green long-sleeve and gray cargo pants. He had a watch on his left hand and his right wrist was bandaged. Red Hair.

The waiter approached him with a plate, but it didn't contain any food or drinks. What it did contain however was an earpiece.

"From who?" The red haired man asked.

"She did not say." With that the waiter left the earpiece in his hands and left.

The man put the earpiece on.

"Who's this?"

The answer was a feminine voice.

_"No time to talk Tony, you've got to get out of there!"_

"Aileen, what a surprise, how did you find me?"

_"There's no time, they're after you."_

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me how you found me."

_"Fine, look up."_

Tony looked up to see a blinking light on top of a rooftop.

"You're not aiming that thing at me are you?"

_"Of course not."_

"Alright I'll play along, but no tricks."

With that he got up and left the store. He went near the market place and heard a few gunshots. He quickly hid behind the stool and looked around to find ten armed men all wearing body armor circling the area.

"Find him, but we need to take him alive. Be careful, he's part of the agency, so he's dangerous."

"Yes, sir!"

_'I don't have a weapon, have to sneak past.'_ Tony thought. He took cover from stool to stool and got passed the men when the cost was clear. He was very used to doing this.

Those men didn't even notice he was gone, they were still searching the market place.

_"Tony, you need a weapon, grab one from an enemy. If you stay in the dark, they shouldn't spot you."_

"I know, I've done this before, Aileen. You don't need to remind me."

Tony saw an armed man just ahead sneaked up on him, stealing his handgun without him noticing.

_"Looks like you've still got it."_

"You should know, Aileen, I'm the one who trained you, kid." Tony knew that Aileen was an elite agent, who's eighteen years of age. That's pretty impressive for her age, she's was a fast learner.

"Alright, I'm getting out of here."

_"Not yet."_

"Why not?"

_"A week ago, someone was trying to capture your son, Sora."_

"...Sora. Is he okay?" Tony asked genuinely concerned for his son. He made a lot of choices in the past, leaving his family behind was the hardest. Tony wondered what he looked like by now.

_"Yes, he's fine, but the man in charge of capturing him is in charge of taking the both of you to Diva..."_ Diva. She was the reason Tony couldn't enjoy a normal life._ "...I don't know why she's after you, but the man in charge is in Italy, near your location. I'm looking at him now."_

"Just tell me where."

_"Just ahead of you, he's going in the public bathroom, just a few blocks away."_

Tony walked a few blocks away to find a public restroom saw a man with a T-shirt that had the print "CINQ FLECHES." He blended in the crowed and tailed him to the bathroom. The man was talking to the phone.

"Have you found him?"

"Not yet, sir. We're still looking for him. It's impossible to slip past ten men in such a small place."

The man went in the bathroom and Tony followed behind him. He went to pee in a urinal, and Tony was wondering how Aileen knew this man was going to the bathroom.

* * *

_A young red-haired woman dressed as a waiter walked to a man wearing a T-shirt that had the print "CINQ FLENCHES."_

_"Drink, sir?"_

_"Thanks."_

* * *

Tony stood behind the man and waited for him to finish. When the man turned around he had a look of horror when he saw Tony.

"You, you're..." The man pulled out a gun, but Tony grabbed it, unloaded the gun, and tossed it aside. He gave him a right hook, sending him to the crashing to the mirrors, making his head bleed. He then punched his stomach and grabbed his Adam's apple with one hand.

* * *

"Who are you? Who are you working for?"

"...Fu...ck...you."

Tony walked him over to the urinals with his right hand on the man's neck. He smashed his face into the urinal, which smelled bad by the way, and punched the back of his head, causing the urinal to break in pieces, breaking his nose. The man was bleeding even more now.

"My name's... Mark, and I'm... work... for the... CINQ FLECHES."

"Hello Mark, can you give me a name of who's in charge?"

"If I tell you they'll kill me."

Tony went over to the mirror and pushed his face into the mirror, causing it to break, and punched him, causing the mirror to shatter even more. Mark's face was now on the faucet. Tony punched him again, causing the faucet to break and water to spray out. The man's face was filled with scratches and bruises that he was not recognizable anymore.

"Ams... Amshel Gold...Smith. The woman... named Diva, was... interested in your kid."

Tony gripped the man's neck again and looked him in the eye.

"Tell Amshel, if he ever goes near my family again, I'm going to make sure he pays for it."

With that he chocked the man with his right hand causing him to faint.

* * *

_"Where are you going to go now?"_

"To find Sora..."

_"Sounds like you're gonna need some help."_

"Think you're up for it?"

_"...Yeah."_

"Get us tickets to Japan then."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, but I have a lot of OC's to manage. I only introduced one OC in this chapter, and she wasn't even requested. I'll try to make the new OC's appear in the next chapter.**

**Aileen Anderson - Ayyarin.**

**Please review, discuss what you think would happen, and how was Tony's(obviously you-know-who) character. And please don't hesitate to state any errors.**


End file.
